Raising the Stakes
by Ififall
Summary: Liam's feelings for Mason are tested when he catches the human kissing Theo at a pack party!


He walks into the room and sees his best friend sit on his bed stuffing himself with ice-cream for the the fiftieth time this month.

"Come on Mase, we've gotta get you out of this room. Scott's having a party, and we're going" Liam said going to his wardrobe. He takes out random clothes -T-shirt couderoys, jeans and throws them on the bed.

"Li, you know how it feels to be dumped! What if Corey's there! Give me a couple more days at least!" Mason sighs. But he can't. If it was up to Mason, he'd have his funeral here.

"He won't be there. I guess I could just, let you be, for two more days..."

"Great!" He smiles.

"I can just sit on the edge of your bed the entire time and try to _sing_, It's your choice" Liam nods.

* * *

"I hate you so much..." Mason whines as they both walk up to Scott's door. They've brought expensive wine and party snacks. It's easy for Mason to start chatting to random people. Stiles and Malia have just found a perfect apartment and Kira's giving him the in's and outs of her new modelling contract. Listening to her talking about jet-setting over the county made him smile for the first time in weeks. He's making his way to the punch bowl, when he absent mindedly bumps into Theo.

"Sorry"

"No worries. Just a mistake, like Corey made" he says.

"Theo...don't..."Mason sighs.

"That wasn't a jab at you. I just think, Corey made a huge mistake when he dumped your ass. He didn't deserve you" He shrugs. Mason just stares at him in surprised silence while Theo offers him,his hand...

* * *

"So...how's he coping?" Scott asked.

"Errr….He's not. That's why I had to drag him here literally. I'm gonna go and check on him" The beta said.

He sniffs around for his best friend, until he finds him in the back garden. It's dark as hell, but he can see Mason making out with someone. Before he can even process it, he's ripping the guy away from him and growling, eyes glowing.

"Li calm down!"

"Theo! You're THAT desperate!" Liam shouts.

* * *

"Hey, that's no way to talk about your buddy!" Theo smirks as he backs away.

"I WAS talking to my friend, stay the fuck away from him!"

"Or What?" Theo spits back.

Before long the fight has gone to the garden into the house, on the floor. Scott and Stiles has to pull them apart. Theo disappears while an Embarrassed Mason marches towards the door, but his friend grabs his sleeve and they go upstairs. "You can borrow my room" Scott yells. Liam follows him and closes the door.

"What was that? Why can't we ever have a normal pack party without you going crazy!" The human pondered.

"Why can't we ever have a party without you acting like a slut!" Liam barked. Straight away he knows that he's being out of order. He knows he's being a dick, but like always, he's so angry, he can't stop himself.

"What? One kiss Liam! Give me a break!" Mason shouts. He huffs, and turns the light on, then walks to the window looking for more breathing space.

* * *

"You know what Theo's like!" He tells him.

"Li you apparently know what every guy is like! Let's face it! Even before Corey you hated every guy that smiled at me. It's like..."

"Like what?" Liam asked sitting on Scott's bed.

"It's like you _get off_ on watching me be alone forever! Because if I don't have a boyfriend, I just have you. I can't do that! My world can't just revolve around hanging out with you, playing agony uncle and making you cheesy fries with bacon! Sure I couldn't keep Corey but I want a partner Li"

"You have that! You have me!"

"But you know that's not the same!"

"Why don't you like me? Why can't you kiss me, the way that you kiss Theo!"

* * *

Mason runs his hand through hair and shakes his head. "I treasure our friendship too much. And Li you know, you don't what you are! I just don't want to be your boyfriend and your therapist. Counselling you through your sexuality. I wanna be with a guy who's a thousand percent sure!" Mason reasons.

In neck breaking speed Liam's by his side looking out of the window with him. His pale hand clasped over one shoulder, while his chin grazes the other one.

"I'm a million percent sure, of how I feel about you Mase. Please...give me one fucking chance to let you see how sure I am" He kisses him on the cheek, but his friend stays as still as stone.

"I can't do this Li, thanks for ruining this night out" Mason whispers as he runs out of the room.

He doesn't follow him, he can tell he doesn't want to be anywhere near him. He hears the door open. He wants it to be Scott, but knows that it isn't. "Li you don't need to say anything okay? Falling for your best friend...it sucks!" Stiles groans. He squeezes the betas shoulder as the wolf turns into him, and hugs him tightly, trying with all his might to wish away his tears.


End file.
